


{A Family Vacation}

by madlittlegrace



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alice (Alice in Wonderland) - Freeform, Alice - Freeform, Alice in Wonderland, Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Grace - Freeform, Grace | Paige - Freeform, Mad Hatter - Freeform, Mad Hatter | Jefferson - Freeform, Once Upon A Time, Vacation, jefferson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlittlegrace/pseuds/madlittlegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson, Alice and Grace go on a family trip to Disney World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	{A Family Vacation}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madwanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwanderer/gifts).



> This is all super fluffy and I got the idea from m'best bud, Val. In this Jefferson and Alice are married. I write Grace as much younger, as I like the vulnerability - she has just turned six. 
> 
> I wasn't able to proofread before I posted, so I apologize for any mistakes! Also - sorry for this 'chapter' ending kind of abruptly...I not very good with smooth endings!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Gracie, ah, on the curb while mama and I get the bags.”  
“A’kay, papa.”

Ah—the airport. A busy, busy lot of buildings…so many cracks and crevasses to explore... It was 7 in the morning and Grace was beat. It had been a struggle waking the child up, as she wasn’t a morning person at all. Poor Alice and Jefferson though…not only did they have to wake up at 5:30 to get everything ready, they had to repack Grace’s suitcase the night before as she wanted to do it herself. Well, obviously one cannot go to Florida with a single sundress and a nightgown. Nonetheless, Alice and Jefferson knew that once they were on the plane it would be smooth sailing. 

Grace stood there, rabbit tucked under her chin. She swayed as the movement helped lull her. She had a little backpack filled to the brim with coloring books for she and Alice to use on the plane. 

“Jay,” Alice started, snaking her arms through the straps of one of the carry on bags, “—it’s loud here…” The sound of the planes were unsettling to the woman, her expression showed how anxious she was. She wasn’t afraid of flying, no—oh she was excited to fly…but the noise…the noise was almost unbearable. Jefferson reassured her with a smile and kiss on the forehead, “It’s okay, little rabbit,” He smiled, “—we’re going inside, it won’t be loud in there.” He shut the trunk of the car and thanked Dr. Whale for getting up to drive them to the airport this early in the morning. Alice had spun to take Grace’s hand as the toddler looked like she was going to fall over any minute. “Mama,” Grace whimpered, “—when are we gon’ah be, when are we gonna be, when, when can we sih’down?” She was understandably grumpy – the frustration getting to her. She knew she couldn’t fall asleep standing up, which was a problem because all she wanted was to be able to fall asleep. Alice wanted to pick her child up, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to hold Grace for very long. Alice let out a soft sigh, combing her fingers through her daughter’s hair, “Soon, baby.” 

Alice was getting restless—she wanted to wander. The lights, the cars, the flowers planted in the pots were talking to her—they were sad…they didn’t have any water. 

She was shaken from her thoughts when Jefferson walked back up, a sweet smile on his face. His family. They were all together and going on a vacation! It was like a dream come true. “We have to check in, go through security and then find our gate.” He was thinking out loud as he knew he was the leader of this group and he needed everything to go smoothly. 

They had just finished making sure they had everything before Jefferson felt a tug on the sleeve of his coat, “Papa,” She mumbled, thumb in her mouth, eyes half shut, “—can a’carry me a’cause sleepy.” Alice let out a soft chuckle as Jefferson picked the nearly sleeping toddler up. Grace was out like a light as soon as her head hit the man’s shoulder. 

It didn’t take them long to get their tickets and head on over to security. “Okay,” Jefferson started, shifting the child in his arms, “Gracie, I need you to wake up, baby, I have to walk you through security.” This earned a high-pitched whine from the sleeping child, which caused Alice to laugh. “Jay,” She started, “-aren’t you the one that said strollers were for lazy parents?” He narrowed his eyes at the woman, but gave her a quick kiss on the cheek anyway. “You’re lucky I love you.”

Alice froze and Jefferson noticed her hesitance.

“Alice. It was a joke, little rabbit. I love you.”

She relaxed at his words and nodded, “I love you too, Jay.” 

Jefferson eventually got Grace down and walking – she wasn’t happy about having to put her rabbit on the conveyer belt, but Alice knelt down and explained it to the child, just as Jefferson had explained it to her earlier.

“Gracie,” She smiled, “—they’re going to look inside of your rabbit’s tummy! They’re going to make sure he’s healthy enough for the plane ride. It’s just like when papa and I take you to Dr. Whale,” She smiled; poking the six year olds stomach, thankfully earning a giggle. 

Jefferson let Alice walk through first so he could keep an eye on her. Next went Grace, who insisted on asking the security guard if her rabbit was healthy enough to ride on the plane, and finally, Jefferson.

They collected their belongings and headed to their gate with an hour to spare. 

An hour.

What in the hell was Jefferson going to do with Alice and Grace, in an airport, for a whole hour?

Luckily, Grace was too tired to even open her eyes, but Alice wanted to explore! This was a new place, so many things to do, so many people to meet. 

They found seats right next to their gate, which Jefferson was absolutely thankful for. They had made a quick bathroom stop, which was imperative, although Alice and Grace in a large public restroom like that worried him.

Alice was sat back in a chair, her hand in Jefferson’s, her other hand combing through Grace’s hair. 

“How are you doing, little dove?” Jefferson gave Alice’s hand a light squeeze, which made her giggle. He was worried about her…all of these people…all of this noise… Now that they had a moment to spare, 

“I’m doing well,” She replied, “—we’re going to fly, Jay!”  
Jefferson nodded with just as much enthusiasm, “I know, baby!” Oh, he was so excited for her and so thankful she wasn’t frightened. 

“I can’t wait to meet the clouds, Jay. I can’t wait.” 

He couldn’t wait either…he couldn’t wait to see her reaction when they were finally up in the air. “Soon, Alice. We’re getting on the plane soon. Try and shut your eyes? Maybe get some rest before we have to board?” He wanted her to get some sleep, as she had been so excited the night prior. With a nod she let her head fall to his shoulder, her eyes fluttering shut after a moment. 

Good. This was good. Both Alice and Grace were still and where he could see them.

He people watched while his two girls slept soundly next to him. The people walking the airport were strange…he wondered why they were here…why they were so loud… He wanted to say something, he wanted to stand up and yell at the noisy people! Couldn’t they see that his two girls were sleeping? My god.

He was jostled from his thoughts when he heard their gate being called. He needed more time! He couldn’t just hurriedly wake Alice and Grace up! No – that would startle them. Shit.

“Alice,” He whispered, running a hand through her hair, “Baby, wake up, we get to fly now.” Alice, although still so very sleepy, gasped. “Jay! We get to fly now?” All Jefferson could do at the moment was nod as he lifted a sleeping Grace into his arms. He took Alice’s hand and led her to the gate where he handed the woman at the computer their tickets. Alice couldn’t hold back, no. 

“We’re going to fly!”

The woman behind the computer nodded, her eyes narrowed at Alice. She didn’t get it; she didn’t understand how big of a deal this was. Jefferson kissed his wife’s cheek before they walked through the hall to step onto the plane. “Touch the outside for good luck, Jay!” 

He laughed, “Why, little rabbit?”

“Just do it – the plane likes to be rubbed. He works so hard.”

Jefferson nodded at her reasoning and gave the plane a soft pat of encouragement. 

Alice beamed and as she was sitting down in her designated seat, she turned to Jefferson, “He says thank you, by the way. He thought that what we did was very kind because nobody ever thanks him for all of his hard work.” 

She was proud. She was excited. She couldn’t wait to fly.

Jefferson was getting Grace situated in the isle seat as Alice peered out the window. He had to pry the grumpy and extremely tired child from his grasp, as she needed to sit in her own seat as the plane took off. Grace was that ‘she is a ticking time bomb, she could explode and be an emotional mess at any moment’ type of grumpy. He gave the child her rabbit and tucked a blanket around her after he buckled her up, which wasn’t easy because she was a squirmy, sleepy mess. 

“Jay? Why isn’t Grace excited to fly?” She seemed upset, as if she were hurt by Grace’s lack of enthusiasm. 

“She is,” He started, taking Alice’s hand in his, “She’s just tired. She’s had an early morning.” 

Alice nodded, as she knew this was true – they had all had an early morning, but to be woken up at 7 am on fall break was really terrible for a six year old. 

Things were quiet for a few moments as the stewardesses went through the security procedures. Jefferson was shaken from his thoughts when he heard his wife gasp beside him, “Jay!” She hit his arm, “The plane is moving!” 

He couldn’t help but grin at her enthusiasm, “I know, baby! But here, wait—“ Oh, he had almost forgotten. He didn’t know how he was going to explain her ears popping, but he knew the gum would help. He set a piece in her hand and urged her to chew, “-your ears might feel funny, but it’s normal.”

Alice looked at him with some hesitation, but she understood that everything Jefferson did for her was for her own good. 

Alice chewed on her gum, her hand gripping Jefferson’s as he urged her to sit back – the plane was taking off and he was absolutely ecstatic to see how Alice reacted. He hoped the noise and the pressure didn’t frighten her. 

The plane jolted forward and they were off. Jefferson turned to check on Grace, whom was holding his hand loosely but for the most part she was conked out. 

“Jay!” Alice breathed, “We’re in the air! We’re flying!” 

Jefferson knew that this was an incredibly big deal for Alice so the fact that she wasn’t frightened, really pleased him. He hoped that this was everything she had ever dreamed of.


End file.
